Anchovies
by DanieXJ
Summary: What if Leslie and Diana were more than just friends. A short piece that popped into my head after watching the Classic Wonder Woman Episode from the third season called "The Skateboard Whiz".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, I am aware that Diana only had two scenes with this Leslie O'Neill character, but, what can I say, I have an active imagination, and, even watching it more than once, there was just this nugget of Subtext between the two of them (and even how Diana approached Jamie, almost second mother-like) that I just couldn't resist.

oOOOOo

"I just don't understand how you can like… those things Diana."

Diana smiled, "Well, I did grow up near quite a lot of water." She pushed aside her paper plate and sat back, draping her arm across Leslie O'Neill's shoulders, "You've done such a great job with Jamie-"

Leslie sighed, "Sometimes it's hard, she can be impulsive, but she has a good heart, and three times out of five she'll actually listen to me."

Diana chuckled, "I think that's a universal truth."

Both women were silent as they watched Kevin and Jamie tearing around on their skateboards.

"You know Di- the skateboarding is directly your fault."

Diana put a hand to her chest, "Moi?"

"Yes you- she was scared of it and wanted to be as fearless as her Aunt Diana."

That put a crease in Diana's forehead, "I didn't know."

Leslie patted the hand that still sat on her shoulder, "You're her idol Di, and she doesn't even know… you know…" Leslie paused, "Will you be staying?"

Diana turned a bit, "Of course, I have a week of my vacation left." It was Diana's turn to pause, "Unless you don't want me to stay, after what's happened."

Leslie looked away and moved a bit down the bench from Diana. Diana's arm dropped, "Of course I want you to stay Di. I want you to stay for the rest of our lives even- but, I know that won't happen because you're scared."

"Leslie."

Leslie shook her head and stood cutting Diana off, "I should get Kevin home-" She turned and faced Diana. She nodded to herself, "Then dinner- you can say goodbye to Jamie- make your excuses. The IADC something is your usual excuse, so that would work." Leslie pinned Diana with a look, then looked down and sighed, "I thought…"

Diana took a step towards Leslie and Leslie took a step back. "Leslie, I'm sorry-"

Leslie nodded, "You don't want to hurt me, or Jamie- you've said that before. Your jobs are dangerous-" Leslie glanced around, "and that it wouldn't be fair to us… getting old while you stay young." She shook her head, "I think it has more to do with Steve Trevor Junior."

"Steve- Leslie, he…" She sighed, "I loved his father with all my heart, but Steve Jr., he's a skirt chaser to the nth degree. We're friends, nothing more, you couldn't think…"

Leslie took a step into Diana's personal space, "What am I supposed to think? A vacation maybe once a year, weekends here and there when your IADC work brings you to this coast." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Tonight Di… Diana we'll have dinner, and then-" Leslie cleared her throat, "Please. Don't come back."

oOOOOo

"Diana, what are you doing here?"

Diana gave her sister Drusilla a hug, "I- I needed to see Paradise Island. I haven't been back since…"

Drusilla sighed, "Since mother died last year." After a moment her face lit up again and she whacked her sister on the shoulder, "Come, everyone will want to see you." Diana didn't move, "Or not… what's wrong sister?"

Diana sat on a rock and stared out at the ocean. "It's a long story."

Drusilla chuckled and sat next to her sister, "Then it's good that time moves a bit slower here on Paradise Island. Start at the beginning."

"It was her first day at the IADC."

Drusilla blew out a breath, "Finally."

"Excuse me?"

Drusilla gave Diana another whack on the back, "We live on an island full of women Diana. Most of whom do in fact love other women. Mother did, she loved Philippus with all her heart. She was our mother just as much as Hippolyta was. And I-" Drusilla smiled softly, "I'd like you to meet someone, once we get done figuring out your problem of course, she's…" Drusilla blushed, "Very special to me."

"Of course sister," Diana smiled, "and I see that soon you'll have a heir as well. Did Artemis bless you with child, or did you find a.. suitable donor?"

Drusilla blushed again, "Artemis blessed us, and my love, Aello, not like the first one who died years ago, but that was who she was named after. Ah, she, Aello,… she wanted to name the child, name her after you Diana."

Diana shook her head emphatically, "No, no, name her after mother, or even better, name her Phillipa, after Philippus, she'll get a kick out of that I'd say. It looks as though you still have some time to decide, don't make a decision you'll regret."

Drusilla laughed, "You're probably right, I think we'll think on it more. And, a very nice try, changing the subject, but it won't work."

Diana sighed, "You know that I believe love is love is love."

"...and you loved Steve Trevor Sr., trust me, after those 35 years we all knew that Diana, but, tell me about this woman."

Diana smiled sadly, "As I said, I met her on her first day at the IADC, she was a Supervisor in Personnel. And there was just something about her. She reminded me so much of our Amazon sisters, strong on the inside. She was a widow with a young child, Jamie. Little Jamie was so precocious, so brilliant and funny, and I…" Diana shook her head, "I asked her, Leslie, out, and she said yes. And we were happy. But, the IADC isn't for everyone and she wanted to move out west, to California, and she wanted me to go with them. To a town called Corona." Diana sighed, " I couldn't."

Drusilla put an arm around her older sister, "You broke up?"

"Not-" Diana grimaced, "Not entirely. For the past few years we've been… I see her, them, when I can, but-"

Diana watched as a look of understanding came to Drusilla's face. Diana marveled at how much Drusilla had grown into an adult since their mother had died. And not just into an adult, but how much she had grown into her position as Queen of the Amazons. Drusilla spoke, "She broke with you… yesterday or so?"

"Yes."

Drusilla gave Diana a squeeze, "I'm sorry Diana. I guess you have a choice to make. Do you fight for her, fight to be with her, them, or do you spend another lifetime yoked to a Trevor trying to save a world that may be unsaveable." Drusilla paused, "If it helps. As Queen of the Amazons I absolve you of your duty in the world of Man. You no longer must carry the banner of Wonder Woman if you don't wish to."

"I- ah, that's not really the issue. I told her."

"Oh, you did, and she still wanted to be with you?" Diana nodded and Drusilla kissed the side of Diana's head before standing, "Diana. Think about that for awhile. Her reaction to you, all of you, that should tell you something." Drusilla's infectious smile was back, "So, I'm going to let you brood for just a little longer, but then we're expecting you up in the city, we're going to have a party to celebrate your return, my sister."

Diana regarded Drusilla with just a small smile, "Drusilla, the Amazons would have a party just because the sun came up."

Drusilla smirked, "And what a party it would be."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This Chapter takes Place after the Original Wonder Woman Series Ends.

**oOOOOo ~ 6 Months Later oOOOOo**

Leslie sat at her desk, her head in her hand. Jamie was in trouble at school, again. She'd just gotten off the phone with her Principal, Mr. Martin, who had practically ordered her to his office within the next five minutes. So, she had to go pick up her daughter and somehow beg that Jamie not get kicked out of school.

It was a short drive to Corona High School, and she got there too fast. It also didn't help her state of mind that when she pulled into her parking space she pulled in next to the Chief of Police's car.

Leslie blew out a breath and got out, making her way into the school and to the Principal's office. The secretary recognized her, "Go right in Mrs. O'Neill, they're waiting for you."

"They, someone else other than Principal Martin and my daughter?"

The secretary gave Leslie a pat on the shoulder, "It will be okay Mrs. O'Neill."

Leslie frowned as she pushed through the door. But, the moment she got inside that look changed to one of surprise, "Diana?"

Diana inclined her head, "In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, "Why don't we ask Jamie."

Jamie made a face, "Because I sorta- I mean-"

The Principal spoke up, "She ruined our entire gym floor, a parquet floor-"

Jamie bristled, "It's art man."

The Principal stared at Jamie, then looked back to Leslie, "And she won't tell us who helped her either. It appeared overnight and it's so big that she couldn't have done it alone."

"I'm not a rat."

The Principal shot back, "No, just a punk."

Diana put her hands up, "Hey now, that's not helping anything, either of you. Jamie, what you did, it's going to take a lot of money and time to fix. You do understand that, right?"

Jamie sighed and looked down at her hands, "I know, but the patterns in the floor, they were so… and I just…"

Leslie finally got her bearings and spoke up, "Mr. Martin, are you pressing charges against my daughter?"

"I-" He glanced over at Diana, "Am not going to at the moment. But, every day before and after school I expect you here Miss O'Neill, working at whatever we need you to do. Is that understood?"

Jamie made a face, "Until-"

The Principal seemed ready to go on a long rant, but Diana spoke up before he could, "Until Mr. Martin and I believe you've repayed your debt young lady."

Mr. Martin jumped back into the conversation, "And you can start today. See Mrs. Freya in the Guidance Counselor's office to start. They had mimeographing to do I believe." He glanced at Leslie and Diana, "If this happens again… If anything happens, your daughter is out of this school Mrs. O'Neill. And no amount of -begging- by the Police Chief," He looked Diana up and down, "-no matter how gorgeous she is- will convince me otherwise. Now, please, everyone get out of my office."

They did and paused in the hall. "Young lady."

Jamie pointed down the hall, "I should go."

"Jamie… yes, go see Mrs. Freya, now, but, when you get home we'll be having a long, long talk."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah Mom, yeah…" She slouched down the hall.

Leslie leaned back against a locker and sighed. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Love her?"

Leslie grabbed Diana's arm and pulled them both down the hall, then she turned and faced Diana. "What are you doing here? Mr. Martin in there said that you were the new Chief of Police? You're not… how did you even get the job?"

Diana cleared her throat, "I called in a very, very big favor."

Leslie took a step into Diana's personal space with a half pained, half confused look on her face, "But, why Diana. Why Corona?"

Diana met Leslie's gaze, then looked down for a moment before she looked up again, "My original plan was to head the LA Office of the IADC, but… I…" Diana put a hand to her heart, "I love you Leslie, I'm not sure if I've ever actually said that out loud. And, you're right. You should be the one who's scared, I age slower than anyone, I don't even know if I can die. And yet, you know all my secrets, and you still wanted to…"

Leslie swallowed and reached out, taking one of Diana's hands in her own, "You quit your job at the IADC, what about, your mission, and…"

"...I gave it back. I went back to Paradise Island after we fought, and, they had another contest, a young woman named Artemis, she's the new Wonder Woman." Diana brushed a lock of Leslie's hair back, "Who knows, perhaps this means that we'll grow old together." She suddenly dropped her arm and took a step back, "I mean, if you…"

Leslie grabbed Diana around the waist and pulled the former Wonder Woman until they were chest to chest, face to face, then she pulled the taller woman's head down and kissed her. The hallway faded into the background and they made up for lost time. It was the clearing of a throat that finally broke them away.

It was Jamie, "Ah… Mrs. Freya didn't have anything for me to do. Mom, I'm…" Jamie looked down at the ground. "I know I'm a disappointment, but I just…"

Diana let go of Leslie with one arm, keeping the other around the shorter woman's waist, "Now, I think I'm pretty good at plans. I have a lot of experience, sometimes with good plans, sometimes… not so great plans, but, if you two want, here's the plan. Dinner somewhere where you don't have to clear your own plate, and then, we talk… all three of us."

Jamie looked up at Diana with such a look with such longing that Diana almost felt herself physically pained. "You're staying…"

Diana smiled, "Yes," she looked over at Leslie who smiled back and squeezed Diana's arm, "yes I think I'm here for good. That sound okay?"

Jamie pursed her lips, "One question. Are you going to keep doing the whole trying to eat each others faces, like, all the time?"

"Jamie Denise O'Neill."

Diana chuckled, "Maybe, so?"

Jamie blew out a breath, "Yeah, well, give a kid some warning next time, ya know. It's icky."

Diana smiled, "That sounds fair." The three started walking towards the exit of the school. "So, how are you and Kevin doing?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "He has a… girlfriend…" She practically spit out the word.

"And you?"

Jamie smirked, "A girlfriend, nope…"

Leslie sighed, "Jamie, she meant…"

"Mom…. I know what she meant. No, boys are stupid."

Diana let go of Jamie for a moment and pushed open the doors. It was blindingly sunny outside, but there was a beautiful sea breeze that made it the perfect temperature and humidity. "Don't worry, you'll change your tune soon enough."

Jamie made a face, "As if."


	3. Epilogue

**oOOOOo ~ 36 Years Later oOOOOo**

"I'm here, I'm here… is she… Mom….."

Leslie took a hold of her daughter's arm, "It's okay, it's okay, Diana's still alive. She's with her sister, Aello and their children. Did you…" Leslie frowned, "That's your daughter and her wife, but, Jamie, who is that in Samantha's arms?"

Jamie just smiled and waited until Samantha and her wife Alexandra joined Leslie on the beach, "Their daughter. They…" Jamie trailed off, clearing her throat, "We should see Momma Diana, we'll… tell everyone at once."

Leslie frowned, but led the way towards she and Diana's quarters in the city. Diana had been right. Giving up the mantle of Wonder Woman had caused Diana Prince to age at the same rate as any other mortal. And after both women had retired from the City of Corona's payroll Diana had wanted to go home to Paradise Island. Leslie honestly didn't care where they spent their retirement, and an island named Paradise didn't sound like a bad idea.

It had been one of Diana's best ideas ever, that is until the sickness hit her. Leslie had been at Diana's side every day since, and, the week before, Diana had begged her sister, the Queen Drusilla, to find a way, any way to let her see Jamie just one more time.

Drusilla had said she would and she was good to her word. Not only Jamie entered the room, but Samantha, Alexandra and the little one as well. Leslie went to Diana's side and gently shook her. Drusilla and her family had said their goodbyes, actually all of the Amazons on Paradise Island had. It was simply Leslie and Diana's family who hadn't had their chance yet.

"Diana. Samantha and Jamie are here… and Alexandra as well."

Diana's eyes blinked open and she slowly turned her head towards. She looked old, and it broke Leslie's heart, because, she knew that if she'd had the strength to lift her arms, she could have still won at bullets and bracelets with the youngest of Amazons. A smile came to Diana's lips, "Jamie, Sam, Alex… and, who is this one?"

Samantha carefully put the small bundle of joy in Diana's arms, "My daughter. Our daughter. She's… we've named her Diana Furst."

Diana Prince laughed, a sound that no one had heard her do in quite awhile. "Diana Furst…"

Alexandra frowned, since it had been Samantha who had wanted to take her name. "It's my last name, I don't…"

"It means Prince in German." Diana closed her eyes for a moment, "Please, take her back, she is precious, and I wouldn't want to wake her." Samantha took her back and Diana reached over and took Leslie's hand in her own, "Life has come full circle. I go from fighting the Nazi Germans to having a child of a German descendant and my granddaughter named after me. The world… the world keeps on spinning." She looked up into Leslie's eyes for a moment, and with every ounce of strength she had left raised her hand until it was against Leslie's cheek. "Please, make sure the world keeps spinning for you my love."

Leslie shook her head, "No, I…"

Diana gave a gentle pull on Leslie's head and their lips met in a kiss that held the past, and the present, and a bit of sadness about the future. "I love you Leslie O'Neill."

Leslie barely moved as she spoke, "And I love you Diana Prince."

As Diana closed her eyes and let out her last breath, Diana Furst opened hers, and wailed at the world. She was hungry and wasn't going to take it anymore.


End file.
